The Story
by LizzysAnatomy
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet in high school. Little do they know that they are about to rock each others worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Callie Torres was a beautiful, raven haired theatre kid at Miami Senior High School. The theatre kids didn't have the greatest reputation around campus. They were considered weird and outcasted by their peers. Callie didn't care much about that. She was just thankful that she had made such good friends in the theatre department. Miami High, like most high schools, was ran by the popular kids, the jocks. All of the popular kids played at least two sports. Callie loved sports as a child, but after trying out for every sport in middle school and not making the cut, she decided her dreams of becoming a high school athlete were slim.

Callie walked down the hallway, making sure not to make any eye contact with the upperclassmen. Most of the time, she walked while looking down at her feet. She stopped by the activities bulletin board. Although Callie wanted to focus on her theatre studies, she really wanted something else on her plate. She scanned over the board until she found a sign up sheet for volunteering at the local hospital. She found a spark of interest and decided to put her name on the sheet under a few other students who signed up. She stepped back to look at the board again, when a bubbly blonde girl shoved her aside to write her name under Callie's.

"Oh, sorry! My bad!" the girl laughed, "Were you looking at something?"

"Oh, I just signed up."

"For the hospital volunteering? It's super! I've done it for four years now and I love it," she giggled, "Arizona Robbins." She held her hand out to be shook. "And you are?"

"Calliope Torres, but you can call me Callie," Callie spoke softly. She knew who Arizona was. The most popular girl in school. Although she was extremely popular, she was always nice to everyone she met. She played soccer, basketball and softball, so she was definitely considered a jock. The other theatre girls despised Arizona, but Callie always strived to be like Arizona.

"Are you a freshman? I haven't seen you around before," Arizona questioned.

"Sophomore," Callie admitted.

"Oh! That's super! I remember my sophomore year...crazy times. I'm a senior."

"That's cool. I should probably, uh...maybe I should, um..." Callie stuttered.

"I'll walk you to class. Where are you headed?"

"Um...Ms. Garner's class."

"I love Ms. Garner!"

The two girls began down the hallway to Ms. Garner's Algebra 2 class. Arizona talked to Callie about what made her sign up for the volunteering. Arizona wanted to be a surgeon when she got older, but Callie had no intentions of that. Callie waited for Arizona to ask her the question that would make her a total loser. "What major are you?" She would have to confess that she was a theatre major when the time came, but instead she kept her mouth shut and enjoyed the company by Arizona. When the girls got to Ms. Garner's class, Arizona smiled to show off her dimples, then headed for her next class.

Callie was amazed by how nice Arizona was being to her. How could her friends hate Arizona? As Callie thought about it, she realized that Arizona was perfect. Blonde, perfect height, skinny, great body, athletic, she was everything that the theatre girls weren't. Callie herself always felt abnormally tall and bulky. She thought that would make her a great basketball player, but that wasn't the case.

* * *

****Callie walked slowly to her theatre class. She didn't want to perform her Shakespeare monologue today, although she knew she had it perfected. Callie was greeted at the doorway by her best friends, Lola and Tulip.

"Hey guys!" Callie hugged her best friends.

"I heard you were talking to Arizona Robbins today," Lola accused.

"And I heard that you signed up to volunteer at the hospital," Tulip chimed in.

"You know we hate Arizona. Our hatred es su hatred."

Callie rolled her eyes. Not only did her friends not know a lick of Spanish, but they were very melodramatic.

"Guys, Arizona saw me signed up and she was just being nice," Callie offered.

"You know the last time Arizona Robbins walked a theatre kid to class?" Tulip questioned.

"Uh...no..."

"NEVER!" Lola and Tulip said together.

Callie didn't have time for this. She needed to get warmed up and changed before she had to perform her monologue. She quickly headed for the restroom after checking in with her theatre teacher.

* * *

"Callie!"

Callie heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Arizona following behind her. Arizona smiled a full smile and ran up to be next to Callie.

"Hi, Arizona."

"Hey! Um...What class are you in right now?"

Callie panicked, she was afraid that if Arizona knew the truth that she wouldn't want to be Callie's friend.

"Study skills," Callie lied.

"Super! Do you think you could get out and come help me?"

"With what?" Callie looked confused. She really couldn't leave theatre to help Arizona, but there was something about Arizona that made Callie want to do anything for her.

"I wanted to do something nice for my basketball coach and reorganize his office," Arizona beamed.

Arizona really was a nice girl. Callie couldn't think of the last time she volunteered to pick up after someone else. She could hardly keep her own room clean.

Callie thought for a moment, until she saw Lola and Tulip headed down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first attempt at Calzona fan fiction, so I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks everyone for the views and reviews!

* * *

"Oh hey, guys..." Callie said, not wanting to ignore her friends, "This is Arizona Robbins."

The two girls stared at Arizona, who smiled brightly at them. She placed her hand out to shake each of there hands, but neither Lola and Tulip returned the favor.

Callie began to panic, "Arizona, this is Lola and Tulip."

Arizona smiled, "Hello. You guys are theatre majors, right?"

Tulip snickered, "Why yes we are. Callie, Mr. Howard, our _theatre_ teacher, needs you for your monologue."

Arizona smiled, "I didn't know you were in theatre, Calliope."

Callie blushed. She was embarrassed. She didn't want Arizona finding out like this. Especially since she really wanted to be friends with Arizona. Callie took a breath. She began to think. Why was she freaking out about something so stupid anyways? It's not like Arizona was that shallow.

"Yes...I'm a theatre major."

"That's super! I have so much respect for theatre majors. I had to memorize a monologue for humanities and it was so difficult. I'd love to see you in a show sometime.

Callie couldn't hold in her smile. She was thankful that Arizona didn't hate theatre majors. Lola and Tulip weren't exactly the most trustworthy people in school. Callie felt stupid for believing them in the first place. After meeting Arizona, she couldn't believe that Arizona could hate anything. Tulip and Lola rolled there eyes and headed back towards the theatre classroom.

"Um...yeah. That'd be awesome," Callie smiled, "I should probably be getting back to class now."

Arizona giggled, "Sure! If you can get out of class after your monologue, I still would love some help." Arizona pulled Callie's hand towards hers and wrote her number neatly on Callie's palm. "See ya around."

Arizona started down the hallway and Callie couldn't help but watch her toned legs walk her to the gym. Callie looked down at the purple glitter ink on her hand. She beamed. Callie turned and headed back to class, but she still couldn't get her new friend, Arizona, out of her mind.

* * *

Callie walked out of her theatre class with a huge smile on her face. She had just rocked her monologue and Mr. Howard allowed her to leave class once she was finished. Callie quickly ducked into the bathroom and pulled out her phone. She typed Arizona's number to text her.

**Hey, it's Callie. Where are you.**

No more than 30 seconds later Arizona replied:

**Come to the gym.**

When Callie found Arizona she was mopping the gym floor in pink running shorts and a t-shirt.

"Callie!" Arizona shouted.

"Uh hi. What are you doing?"

"I like to come down here and get the gym ready for practice. I'm the leader of this team, so I feel responsible. Plus the freshman PE class managed to spill Gatorade all over the place."

"Wow. That's really nice of you..."

Arizona giggled, "I'm almost done though. We can go to the locker room."

Once Arizona was finished, she took Callie to the locker room. The room was decorated in their school colors, green and white. Callie wasn't sure why they were in the locker room, but she enjoyed being with Arizona, who was fumbling through some DVD's. She popped one into the DVD player and Finding Nemo came dancing along the screen.

"I hope that's okay," Arizona said.

"Oh, it's great."

"So, Calliope, do you have a boyfriend?"

Callie blushed, "Well...I kind of like someone. His name is Lucas. He's in the band."

"Ooo! Give me all the details!" Arizona squealed.

"There isn't much to tell really. He doesn't even know I exist."

Arizona continued to flash her dimples as the two girl sat on the couch in the locker room.

"So...Do you have a boyfriend?"

Arizona laughed, "Not exactly."

"Well, do you like anyone?" Callie questioned.

"Yeah. Her name is Samantha." Arizona said naturally.

Callie stared at Arizona awkwardly. She had no idea that Arizona liked... The bell rang to sound the end of the school day. Other basketball players began to fill the room and start conversations with Arizona. Callie felt awkward and decided it was time for her to go. She quickly dismissed herself and headed for her bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I will try to update everyday! Thanks again for the views and reviews. I'm thinking about writing a special Calzona Valentine's one shot. If you like that idea let me know!

* * *

Callie woke up on Saturday morning at the break of dawn, something she normally didn't do. Today was her first day volunteering at the hospital. She hadn't spoken to Arizona since the locker room incident, but she didn't want to seem to eager. Callie waited for Arizona to text her, but it never happened. She hoped that she would run into Arizona at the hospital today.

When Callie got to the hospital she was nervous; she only came to the hospital when her cousins were being born or when her grandma got sick. The head of the volunteers handed her a set of scrubs and sent her to change.

"Calliope!"

Callie heard the familiar voice behind her. Arizona ran over to her, with her dimples on each cheek.

"Hey, Arizona," Callie said, not trying to sound excited.

"Isn't this exciting!"

Callie laughed at Arizona's amusement, "Yeah...it seems pretty legit. I should get changed though."

"Oh yeah, me too! I'll come with you."

Callie agreed without another thought. They went into a locker room at the hospital and began to change. Callie looked over at Arizona who was undressing. She had her shirt off with a black push up bra on. She watched as Arizona removed her pants and a lime green thong was reveled. Callie couldn't look away. She felt weird, but Arizona's body was too perfect to look at anything else.

"I see you staring, Calliope."

Callie was stunned.

"Uh, what? I didn't...I mean, I don't..."

Arizona laughed, "it's okay. I mean, damn, I do look good."

Callie tried laugh it off, but she felt even weirder than before. Arizona was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, not to mention her awesome personality.

Once the girls were dressed, they made their way back to the head of volunteers. Arizona looked at the schedule and saw that her and Callie were together in pediatrics.

"It must be fate," Arizona said.

"What?"

"We are in pediatrics. I would love to be pediatric surgeon when I grow up, so it must be fate."

Callie laughed, "Oh... Right."

The two girls headed to the pediatrics floor. Arizona introduced Callie to the head of pediatric surgery, Dr. Emerson. The girls were to check on patients and give them pudding cups and juice boxes.

"Are you having a good time?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. It's really fun hanging out with the kids."

"I know, right? I can't wait to save tiny humans everyday!"

Dr. Emerson met up with the girls and told them they could go home. It was only two by the time they got dressed and headed outside.

"Is your mom here to pick you up?" Arizona asked.

"No...I have to call her. You can go ahead if you want. It's a hospital so I should be pretty safe."

Callie sat down on a bench and pulled out her phone to text her mom. Arizona giggled and took the phone from Callie. She quickly typed a message then turned off Callie's phone.

"Arizona, what are you doing?"

"I told your mom I was taking you to lunch then back home."

"What? I'm going to your house?" Callie questioned.

"Oh no! I meant, I'll drive you back to your house. Come on, let's go grab a bite to eat."

The girls walked to Arizona's red Honda Civic. They climbed in and buckled up. Callie looked around. There were empty Gatorade bottles on the floor and various sports bags in the back. Arizona turned the radio to country and the two cruised to the Chinese Buffet for some lunch.

"I hope you like Chinese," Arizona suggested.

"I love it! Let's go."

Callie and Arizona walked into the restaurant where the waitress told them to sit anywhere. They picked a booth in the corner. Callie sat down expecting Arizona to sit on the opposite side, but instead Arizona sat right next to her. The two went through the line and came back with a plate full of food. They sat and gossiped, until Arizona saw a familiar face.

"We have to hide," Arizona said ducking under the table.

"Arizona, what are you talking about?" Callie said looking around the room.

"Samantha just walked in with her best friend. If she sees us, she'll sit with us. She can't sit with us. I'm too nervous. I just got out of the hospital. I look like crap. She can't see-"

"ARIZONA IS THAT YOU?"

A small, blonde came walking over to Callie and Arizona's table. Her best friend was a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair. Together, they looked like the perfect Barbie and Ken.

"Oh, hey...Samantha... Nice to see you," Arizona struggled for words, "This is, uh, Callie Torres. She's a sophomore theatre major."

Samantha didn't look pleased to see Callie sitting so closely to Arizona. Seeing Samantha made Callie's stomach churn. She wasn't sure what she was feeling for Arizona, but right now she was extremely jealous. It seemed every time she had a moment alone with Arizona, she was always interrupted.

"Well...I don't want to, um, interrupt you or anything. Benji and I just wanted some take out. See ya."

Samantha walked away. She shook her butt violently as she walked away. The worst strut Callie had ever seen. She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Arizona questioned.

"She is terrible!"

"No she isn't!"

"Arizona, trust me. You can do way better than her," Callie spoke softly.

"Oh, really? I doubt it. Samantha's the first person to take interest in me in a while."

Callie chewed her food slowly. She didn't want Arizona to like Samantha. She was extremely jealous. As she chewed, she realized that she liked Arizona. Arizona had given Callie more butterflies than any other guy had. Callie took a deep breath, then grabbed Arizona's face. She softly kissed Arizona's lips without any hesitation. Arizona kissed back hungrily. After a few seconds, the two girls looked at each other.

"What was that, Calliope?" Arizona asked stunned.

"That's you doing better."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this was so short and so much dialogue. I am going to try to write more. I have a lot that I'd like to do with this, so don't give up on me. Thanks for the views and reviews!

* * *

On Sunday night, Callie called Arizona. They sat on the phone for hours, talking about random things. The night was full of laughs and giggles, until Arizona asked Callie a question.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

"I, uh, don't know. I was just jealous of Samantha. I didn't want you with her."

Callie could feel the smile in Arizona's voice, "Well, I've been thinking about a new girl now."

The two girls sat on the phone in silence; neither of them knew what to say next.

"Arizona?" Callie asked.

"Yes?"

"When did you start liking girls?"

"Um...I never really liked boys. I used to chase girls on the playground."

"Oh," Callie said, unsure of herself.

"When did you start liking girls, Calliope?"

"When I met you..."

* * *

The next day at school, Callie couldn't get Arizona out of her head. She doodled her thoughts on paper. Things like "I love Arizona" and "Callie Robbins" filled the page. One of the football players caught sight of her paper and began to snicker.

"Look boys, theatre freak is a dyke."

Comments began to fill the room. Callie could feel all eyes on her. She could hear the laughing and name calling filling the room. Callie began to cry; she raced out of the classroom and headed for the girls' locker room. She sat there until last period when a familiar blonde walked into the room.

"Calliope! What are you doing in here?"

Callie broke down again. She ran and hugged Arizona, who held her tightly in her arms.

Between sobs Callie managed to get out, "They...called...me...a dyke!"

Arizona held Callie closer. She wasn't sure what to say to make Callie feel better. Arizona was called a lot of names, but she never let the names bother her. Arizona lifted Callie's face to hers.

"Calliope, we will get through this together. If you like me, we will get through it," Arizona gently kissed Callie.

Callie began to think she was stupid for liking a girl that she had just met a week ago. Not only did Callie barely know her, but she had never been attracted to a girl before. Arizona was everything she had ever been searching for; she was smart, funny and caring. Plus, she was extremely beautiful. Callie decided to forget about her thoughts and fall completely for Arizona, even if it did change everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the views and reviews!

* * *

After a few weeks, Callie and Arizona had maintained a healthy friendship. For now, they decided to get to know each other more before they put a label on anything.

Tonight was basketball homecoming. It was a huge game for Arizona and Callie wanted to be there. Callie didn't have much experience with watching basketball, but she had watched it a couple of times with her father. After the game, the two girls were going to homecoming together.

Arizona had to be at the gym at 5, but the game wasn't until 6:30. She told Callie that she could come too, but Callie didn't want to be in the way of Arizona's focus. Arizona insisted and the girls got into the Civic. Callie dressed in Arizona's away jersey, #11 and dark skinny jeans with green converse. The girls arrived to the gym. Callie began to feel awkward and didn't want to go inside, but Arizona dragged her out of the car and into the familiar locker room.

The other players were in the room getting dressed and the room was full of loud music pumping them up. Arizona motioned for Callie to sit on the couch while she got dressed.

"Who's your girl, AZ?"

Arizona smiled, "This is Callie. She's my date to homecoming tonight."

The girls all made small talk with Callie and were very accepting. Little did Callie know that a lot of the other girls had girlfriends themselves. Arizona changed quickly and put her hair up in a pony tail with green pre-wrap holding it back.

"Come out here."

The doors for the game opened at 6. So the gym was still empty. Arizona giggled and grabbed a ball off the ball rack.

"Show me watch you got," Arizona tossed the ball to Callie.

"I, uhm, don't have anything."

"Come on, Calliope! Shoot!"

Callie did her best to shoot, but it missed terribly. Arizona got the ball before bouncing out and took it out to shoot a three.

"Get at me!"

Callie thought it was cute how into the game Arizona got. The rest of the team came out for warm-ups and the gym began to fill with fans. Callie invited Lola and Tulip to keep her company at the game, but she still hadn't seen them.

One of the basketball players ran up to Callie, "Hey, Callie, right? You look a little lost. I'm Teddy. If you want to sit up there with my girlfriend, you're more than welcome to."

Callie smiled, "Thank you."

Teddy ran back to the court and Callie made her way to where Teddy's girlfriend was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Callie. Teddy said I could sit with you."

The girl grinned, "A new basketball girlfriend! Welcome, Callie. I'm Addison."

Callie smiled. There were two girls sitting with Addison. Each had posters with their girlfriend's numbers.

"This is Cristina, her girlfriend is Meredith. I take it that you are Arizona's girlfriend?"

"Not exactly."

"Ooo...awkward."

Callie nervously laughed, "I like her, but we haven't made that step."

"Understandable. Well...Welcome to the crew."

Callie smiled. She enjoyed having friends outside of her theatre class. Not to mention friends that also liked girls. She watched Arizona race across the court while warming up. Callie felt very proud of her...friend.

* * *

There was 30 seconds on the clock. The score was 68-70. The girls were down by two. The three basketball girlfriends all grabbed each others hands. Meredith had the ball. She walked slowly down the court. The clock began ticking. The girls grabbed there hands tighter. Meredith passed the ball to Teddy. Teddy dribbled the ball to waste more time. With five seconds remaining, Teddy passed the ball to Arizona, who was in three point range. Arizona shot the ball. 3...2...1...the ball swooshed into the net. The gym full of students rushed the court. Still holding hands, the girls made there way to there girlfriends. Arizona grabbed Callie, picked her up and spun her around as she kissed her.

"Callie, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Callie answered with a passionate kiss on Arizona's lips, not caring who saw or who cared.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls ran into the locker room to get ready for homecoming, which started at 9. Luckily for them, it was only 8. The girls went to the showers to get washed up. Arizona kissed Callie before she walked off.

"You could join, you know," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

Callie blushed, "Maybe next time."

While Arizona was gone, Callie changed into her dress and heels. She plugged in the blow dryer and curling iron to be ready for Arizona when she walked out.

* * *

The games were played in Gym A, while the dance was in Gym B. Having two gyms came in handy for these sorts of things. Once the girls were ready, they headed to the gym for the dance. When they arrived the dance floor was already full of grinding and dancing. Callie grabbed Arizona and dragged her out to dance. If there was one thing the Latina was good at, it was dancing. She started moving her hips seductively on Arizona's crotch. Arizona moaned in Callie's ear. All eyes were on the girls, but they didn't care. They kept dancing as if no one was in the gym but them.

"Let's get out of here," Arizona whispered.

"Where can we go?"

"I bet the locker room is still opened."

The two girls began giggling and running out of the gym.

"Where are you two think you are going?" A teacher yelled down the hall at them.

Arizona turned around and flashed her dimples at the teacher. She recognized the teacher.

"Oh, Ms. Thomas. I forgot something in the locker room."

Ms. Thomas smiled and dismissed them. The two girls laughed. When they got to the locker room, the door was unlocked. The girls began kissing as they walked through the door. Arizona shoved her tongue into Callie's mouth. The girls began swishing there tongues into each other's mouths. They found there way to the couch. The girls continued making out. Arizona moved down to Callie's neck, she sucked gently. Callie let out a moan.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?"

Arizona didn't stop. She continued to suck on Callie's neck.

"Arizona!"

"What?"

"I think we are moving too fast."

Arizona stopped. She stroked the side of Callie's face and kissed her gently.

"We can slow down. You're just so sexy."

Callie giggled, "I know."

The girls continued to make out, until they heard something outside. There was a knock on the doors. The girls jumped up and tried to hide.

"Is there anyone in there?" They heard from outside the door.

They remained quiet, until they heard the door lock and the footsteps walk away.

"Oh my gosh," Callie whispered, "I thought we were goners."

"Sweetheart, we are two girls in the girls locker room. Unless we're on top of each other naked, no one will suspect anything, trust me."

Callie became unsure of herself, "How many times have you done this before?"

"Callie..."

"No, Arizona. I want to know. As your girlfriend, I have the right to know."

"Once before."

"With Samantha?"

Arizona laughed, "No, not with Samantha! Her name was Kate, she graduated last year."

"Oh... How far did you go?"

Arizona began kissing Callie again, trying to get her off the subject.

Callie spoke again, "I want to know, Arizona."

"We went all the way."

Callie sighed, "Oh, good!"

"Excuse me?"

Callie laughed, "I'm not a virgin either. I thought it be really awkward if you were."

"Who have you been with?!"

"This guy named Mark. He has been my best friend since I can remember. Our parents were friends in high school. We just wanted to experiment with each other. I've never really been in love or anything."

"Me either."

Callie smiled and continued kissing Arizona. She had never felt this way with anyone before. After a few minutes, the girls decided it was time to leave.

Callie smiled, "Do you want to stay the night?"

Arizona laughed, "Do you think your parents will let me?"

"It's not like they know or anything..."

"Okay, but when they do, you have to promise me that you won't freak out. Okay?"

Callie smiled, "I promise."

* * *

Arizona was amazed by the size of the Torres' house. Callie and her walked in the door and the house was silent. Callie's room was on the opposite side of the house so she didn't have to worry about waking her parents. Callie's room was bright red with black accents. A choice she made when she was in 8th grade, which she hated now. The best thing about Callie's room was the giant bed that sat in the center. Arizona laid her stuff on the bed and the girls began to make out.

"Can I get that shower now?"

Callie shrugged. She didn't want to rush the relationship with Arizona, but Arizona was looking so sexy in her post-homecoming wear. Callie kissed Arizona in agreement and they headed to the bathroom.

Callie had a big glass shower with jets shooting out in all directions. They undressed. Callie watched Arizona remove her bra. They stepped into the shower. Arizona grabbed Callie and pulled her into her body. Callie moaned at Arizona's naked skin on her body. They began to make out. Arizona stared at Callie's amazing breasts and began to massage them with both of her hands. Callie moaned; she had never felt this comfortable with anyone in her life. Callie was nervous, but she reached out to feel Arizona's breast.

After there intense make out session, the girls got out of the shower and dried each other off. Arizona put on a t-shirt and boxers, while Callie settled on a tight night gown. The girls got into bed and turned a movie on. Arizona laid her head on Callie's shoulder and fell right to sleep.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Arizona Robbins," she whispered quietly as she kissed Arizona lightly on the head.


	7. Chapter 7

I have changed the rating...you know what that means! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been hectic. I am back now! Enjoy! Also, thanks for the views, reviews and follows!

* * *

After that weekend, the girls spent every weekend together. Callie's parents were rarely home, so they always had the house to themselves. They would hide away in Callie's room and watch their favorite TV shows and movies. On Saturdays, they would go volunteer at the hospital, which they had both fallen more in love with. Callie was thinking of becoming a surgeon too. Callie and Arizona didn't feel any pressure from each other. Although they took showers together often, they never felt the pressure to have sex. They spent time learning more about each other. Callie found out that Arizona had a brother named Timothy, who was in the ROTC at Miami High. Arizona found out things like Callie had tried recording music before and she wanted to be on Broadway. They just enjoyed being in each other's company. Callie began to distance herself from Lula and Tulip and became closer with the Basketball Girlfriend's and the basketball team. She really enjoyed hanging out with them.

After a few months of dating, Callie was ready to take the next step with Arizona. Although Arizona had never said anything, Callie knew that she was feeling too. Lately, their make-out sessions in the shower would cause their hands to wander onto each other's breasts.

Friday night after a game, Callie and Arizona went back to Callie's house. Callie told Arizona to stay downstairs and find them some new movies to watch. While Arizona was busy, Callie hurried upstairs and lit candles through out the bedroom. When she thought the room was perfect, she went down to see what was taking Arizona so long.

"Arizona?" Callie called.

"Sorry, you just have so many movies. I didn't know what you would like. I-I didn't want to pick the wrong movie. I just feel like tonight is really special. And-and-and I just didn't want to pick the wrong movie."

"Whoa there. Calm down. Let's get...Footloose and Love and Basketball."

"But I've made you watch Love and Basketball three times in the past month."

Callie smiled, "It's your favorite."

The two grabbed the movies and headed upstairs. Arizona stopped by the bathroom to freshen up. This gave time for Callie to put the movie in, take off her clothes and get under the covers. Arizona walked into the room and got under the covers. She reached for Callie's hand and was shocked when she felt Callie's naked body lying next to her.

Arizona tried to speak, but was interrupted by Callie's finger signaling her to be quiet.

Callie got on top of Arizona and began kissing her passionately. This was Callie's first time with a girl, but she had never felt so confident before in her life. She began sucking on Arizona's neck. Arizona's hands roamed around Callie's naked body, grabbing her breasts. The two let out a moan together, each turning them on a little more. Arizona pulled Callie a little higher so that she could reach Callie's breasts into her mouth. She sucked gently on each breast. Callie loved the feeling of her boobs getting sucked.

"Get naked," Callie moaned in Arizona's ear.

Being so close to Arizona's ear, Callie began licking all around Arizona's ear. Callie could feel the chills running down Arizona's arms. Callie began to help Arizona remove her clothes. When Arizona was completely nude, Callie moved her hands towards Arizona's clit. When she found it, she began fingering it with circular motions. Arizona began moaning and pushed Callie's hand down further. Callie knew what this meant; she put two fingers into Arizona's throbbing center. Her fingers moved fast; in and out, in and out.

"Faster, baby," Arizona moaned.

Callie moved her fingers inside her girlfriend as fast as she could. She brought her other hand down and began playing with Arizona's clit. Arizona moaned until she felt the release she was begging for. Panting, the two girls started to make out. Arizona's hand found it's way to Callie's dripping hole. Arizona quickly put a finger in and began working her magic.

"More."

Arizona put another finger into Callie. Callie was on top riding Arizona's fingers. Arizona had never been so horny in her life. She had the sexiest woman in the world riding her hand. She never wanted this moment to end. She pulled her fingers out and began to play with Callie's clit. Callie mimicked Arizona's pattern on Arizona's clit. The two began panting, awaiting the orgasm that was approaching. Within minutes, both girls orgasmed together.

The two girls were both out of breath. They continued kissing until the high of the orgasm went down.

"That was..." Callie started.

"Amazing." Arizona finished.

"And that was only the beginning. Wait until I get my tongue on that pussy," Callie winked.

Arizona grinned, "I'm so in love with you."

This was a night that both Callie and Arizona would cherish forever. Arizona held Callie in her arms as they watched Love and Basketball for the fourth time that week. Although they had only been together for three months, Arizona couldn't see herself with any other woman than Callie.

Arizona began to speak without thinking, "Would you marry me, Calliope?"

"What?" Callie was shocked.

"I'm saying in the future, do you think you could marry me?"

"Absolutely," Callie smiled.

"Really?"

"Duh. You're amazing. You're fun, smart, beautiful. I'd be stupid not to marry you... Why do you ask?"

Arizona thought for a minute. "I never wanted to get married or have kids. I just wanted to have relationships and be carefree, but when I met you everything changed. Now, I can't see myself without you and our ten kids."

Callie began to tear up, "I'm so in love with you, Arizona Robbins. If I could I would marry you right now. You are my soul mate. There is no rushing anything once you found the person that God created for you. God made you with me and mind, I don't doubt that for a minute."

After a few kisses, Callie got up and blew out all the candles, which left the girls in a dark room only lit by the TV. The two fell asleep holding each other tightly. Both waiting for the day when they could be wife and wife.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! First off I want to clarify some things: 1. I did have a mishap about Mark, but that is now fixed. I took him out of chapter 7 and he is still known as Callie's first time. I have had a lot on my mind and forgot I had mentioned him. My bad. 2. High Schools do have majors. I have a major at my school. Magnet high schools have creative writing majors, visual arts majors, dance majors, and many others. Callie and Arizona are both in high school. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear enough.

ANYWAYS...

To my positive readers, thank you for the views! This is my first fanfic, so hopefully we can get through it together!

* * *

Basketball season was officially over. Although Miami high made it to the state championship, they ended up losing in the semi-finals. Softball season was about to start. Today, Arizona wanted to take Callie out to the field to help her practice before try-outs. Arizona was the star catcher, but she still had to try-out like everyone else. Callie was nervous, she had never played softball before. She hoped that she could get through this experience alive. Arizona was excited. She filled her softball bag with equipment for the both of them.

"Ready to go?" Arizona asked.

"I guess so."

The two got into Arizona's car and headed for the ball park. They found a field to themselves.

"Okay, we need to warm up. Let's run around the bases a couple of times."

"Arizona...no."

"Come on, Callie!"

Arizona was excited to be experiencing this with her girlfriend. Although she loved all the sports she played, Arizona was very fond of softball. She had been playing since she was a little girl with blonde pigtails. After the girls ran around for a bit, Arizona wanted to throw the ball around.

"Okay, I'm just going to throw the ball like normal. Try to catch it with the glove, okay?"

Callie looked nervous. Arizona threw the ball and Callie dropped it. She looked at Arizona with a bit of embarrassment. She picked it up and threw it to Arizona.

"Dang, girl got an arm!"

"Shut up," Callie rolled her eyes.

"Be happy!"

Arizona threw the ball again. This time Callie caught the ball and threw it back.

"Do you think you could handle pitching?" Arizona asked.

"I guess I could try."

Arizona taught Callie how to pitch the ball. After Callie had a sort of understanding, Arizona kneeled on the ground and waiting for the pitch.

"I'm ready when you are!"

Callie did as Arizona told her and pitched the ball straight into Arizona's glove.

"CALLIOPE! That was amazing!"

Callie looked confused. She didn't exactly know what she was doing.

"What did I do?"

Arizona gave her a kiss, "That pitch was really good!"

Callie continued pitching to Arizona.

"You know, Calliope, we would make a really great team..."

Callie chuckled, "Me? Play softball? Yeah, right."

"Callie! Seriously! You would pitch and I would catch! It would be so much fun. You have to at least try out! PLEASE!"

Callie thought for a moment. "I guess I could try."

Arizona grabbed her girlfriend and hugged her tightly. Then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"This is going to be AWESOME!"

Callie smiled, "If you say so..."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the views, reviews and follows! I hope you guys like where this is going! If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me :)

* * *

Callie had been anxiously awaiting try-outs. Although she and Arizona had been practicing, Callie couldn't be more nervous. She didn't want to embarrass or disappoint Arizona. Today was the first day of try-outs. After three days, the team would be listed outside of the gym. The two girls ran onto the field after they had gotten dressed. Other girls were already on the field; so far 8 pairs were lined up and throwing and catching the balls.

"Okay, Calliope, just like we practiced. You got this!" Arizona encouraged.

Callie tried to stay optimistic. She never saw herself as the sporty type, but after meeting a certain blonde, she was willing to try anything as long as it brought a smile to Arizona's face. The girls tossed the ball back and forth until the coach ran out onto the field.

"Okay, ladies. It's nice to see all my returning players and some new faces. We will get to know each other in the next three days. I'm Coach Johnson. We are going to start off with some drills. My girls from last year and going to start the drills first, then new girls you can follow."

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, "You've got this. Just watch what I'm doing."

After try-outs were over for today, the girls had done a lot of drills and batting. Callie hadn't gotten a chance to try out her arm, but she knew it was coming. This at least meant that she had one more night to practice with Arizona.

* * *

The second day of try-outs brought Callie to ease. She knew she only had one more try-out after this one, which made her feel good. Arizona and Callie had practiced pitching again last night. Arizona wanted Callie to feel confident with her pitch.

Coach Johnson walked onto the field of practicing girls.

"Ladies, today we will put you in all the positions to see what where we like you. Don't get too freaked out, we know you all have specialties, we just want to see if you don't have any hidden talents."

Callie got nervous. She had no idea what any other positions did. All she knew how to do was pitch. Arizona gave her a comforting smile.

"It's going to be okay, Calliope. Just remember to catch the ball and try to get people out, okay?"

Callie figure that should be easy enough. Arizona started on first and Callie in right field. As they rotated positions, it became clear to Callie that Arizona really was good at everything. She could play any position on this field, but when it came to catching, Arizona was a natural.

"Torres..." Coach Johnson spoke, "You will now be pitching. Robbins you'll be catching. Everyone else switch to your left."

Callie let out a sigh of relief. Luckily, this is exactly how they had practiced. The girl batting was small, with a blonde ponytail coming out of her helmet. From the way she was talking to Arizona, it seemed that she had been on the team before. Callie took a deep breath, while looking into the eyes of the woman she loved. She nodded her head. Arizona smiled. Callie threw the pitch straight into Arizona's glove.

"Strike," Coach called.

Callie threw the next pitch.

"Strike two!"

And the final pitch.

Callie heard the metal bat hit the ball. She watched the ball go over her head. As she turned around, she saw another girl catch the ball.

"She's out!" Coach called.

Coach Johnson walked over to Callie.

"You got an arm there. Have you ever played before?"

"Not really... Arizona has been helping me."

Coach smiled, "Robbins! You taught her well."

Arizona called, "Thanks, Coach!"

"That girl was our best batter and you threw two strikes on her. That's very impressive. We need a new pitcher, and if you want it, you've got it."

Callie was in shock. She always found herself klutzy and weird.

"Yes, I'd love that!"

"Alright then, Torres. You and Robbins are on the team. Take an off day tomorrow and be here for practice next Monday. I'll be emailing full schedules later."

"Thank you so much! I won't let you down!"

Callie ran over to Arizona with a huge smile on her face. Arizona automatically could tell that Callie had made the team. She grabbed the brunette and swung her around.

"I knew you could do it!"

Callie grinned, "We did it."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a while since the last update, sorry! The spanish is google translated, so it probably doesn't make any sense. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the views, reviews and follows! Okay, the Joanne thing from Chapter 6 is fixed. I get mixed up on what I've talked about. I read other fanfics and have a life going on, so I'm sorry I don't remember every detail. This is why they have editing. (So chill...)

* * *

Practices had been going well with Callie and Arizona. The girls on the softball team found out about Callie and Arizona after they caught them making out in the locker room, but everyone was pretty much okay with it. Except for a girl named Joanne. Callie had never seen her around school before and didn't quite understand why she was being so weird about her relationship with Arizona. Callie didn't think it was possible that she was a homophobe, because she looked pretty gay herself. Arizona kept quiet about Joanne and didn't let it bother her, but Callie took offense when everyone didn't love her relationship. Being with Arizona was the first time that Callie could be her true self.

Today was the first game of the year, which made everyone a little nervous. Callie and Arizona got dressed in their uniforms. Arizona was #11, just like she was for basketball and soccer. Callie was #29, the only number that was available in her size.

The girls ran onto the field. The skies were blue and it was a beautiful day to play softball. The team they were playing wasn't very good, so they expected to easily win.

"Don't be nervous, okay?" Arizona said tossing a ball to Callie.

"As long as you're there, I'll be just fine," Callie slapped her girlfriend's butt.

"Get a room."

Callie turned around to see Joanne walking towards them. Arizona put her hand on Callie's shoulder, knowing she would get a little irritated at the comment. Callie grabbed Arizona's face and began making out with her.

"Seriously?" Joanne commented.

Callie continued until Joanne walked away. Arizona began to giggle.

"My little fireball."

"I really don't like that girl. There's just something about her that makes me really mad. I just don't know what it is..."

Arizona laughed nervously. Little did Callie know that Joanne was Arizona's ex-girlfriend. Not to mention the first girl that Arizona had even been with. She didn't want to bring it up until after softball season, but she knew sooner or later Callie would find out. She was hoping for the teams sake that it would be much later.

"Come on, babe, let's get warmed up."

* * *

After warm-ups, Arizona got ready to bat. She had always been the first batter, with Joanne behind her.

She felt warm air on her neck.

"AZ, you know that you still want to be with me."

Arizona heard the familiar voice behind her. It was Joanne. She quickly looked around for Callie, who was making gatorade for the team, a chore for new players.

"You need to leave me alone. I have a girlfriend who I really care about. You will not ruin that for me."

Joanne laughed, "Oh, Arizona. You know you were heartbroken when I left you."

"Yeah, right..." Arizona rolled her eyes.

Arizona walked on the field to bat. On the second pitch, she bunted and made it to first. She looked over to Callie who was cheering and clapping. It made her feel amazing.

* * *

When it was time for Callie to pitch, she began to get nervous. The score was 3-0, but she knew that if she didn't shut them out, they could easily lose.

She waited a moment then her eyes met Arizona's. Arizona gave her a huge smile full of dimples. Callie nodded her head. She threw the first pitch.

"STRIKE!"

Callie took a breath. She received the ball, then went for the next pitch.

"STRIKE TWO!"

Just one more and she would already have one out. She threw what she hoped to be the final pitch. When the ball left her hand, she closed her eyes. But they immediately opened when she heard the metal bat hit against the ball. The ball rolled off into the outfield and the batter made it to first base.

"Damn!" Callie muttered.

* * *

The girl's won 20-9. Callie, being a perfectionist, was being herself up at the 9 that she did let happen. Arizona assured her that it was amazing considering that this was her first game. After the game, all the girl's went out to eat at a diner close by. Callie and Arizona sat with some of the other starters, when Joanne walked up to them. Arizona gave Joanne a look warning her to walk away.

"Great game, Tierrez."

"It's Torres," Callie gritted her teeth.

"Right, well nice game. You don't suck that bad."

Callie stood up to face the smaller brunette. "Excuse me? I'm awesome."

"If you say so," Joanne smirked.

"Well, you're the best bench warmer I've ever seen."

"I'm coming off an injury!" Joanne shot back.

Callie laughed, "You hurting yourself while babysitting doesn't count as a real injury. Sucks to suck."

"You taking my sloppy seconds doesn't count as a real relationships. Sucks to suck."

Callie was shocked, "What are you talking about?" She looked to Arizona, "What is she talking about?"

Arizona grabbed Callie's arm, "Joanne i-i-is my...ex."

"OH HELL NO! Ya he terminado con esto. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? Nuestra relación ha terminado. Usted, evidentemente, no entiendo lo que soy. Ella es una puta fea. No puedo manejar esto ahora mismo. Me tengo que ir."

No one could keep up with Callie's Spanish. She talked as fast as she could, then ran quickly out of the diner. Arizona tried to run after her, but by the time she got outside, Callie was no where to be found.


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona found Callie crying on a bench in Grand Central Park. She approached her slowly, but Callie didn't budge.

"Look, I'm really sorry you had to found out that way."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I gave her exactly what she wanted. I know you have been with other girls, Arizona. I know there was Samantha, Kate, and apparently Joanne...There's probably been even more than that. But, I just am jealous that they had you. You are mine and it just hurts that they have ever touched and kissed my baby," Callie sniffled.

"Callie, you are the only one that matters. None of them matter to me anymore. The only girl I see is you."

Callie looked up, "Really?"

"Really. And if it makes you feel any better, I never had sex with Joanne. She was my first girlfriend, but we never went all the way."

"What happened with her?"

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand.

"Well, I started dating her freshman year. We never went too far. We kissed a couple of times and held hands, but we were too awkward to go any farther. She broke up with me because she wanted to basically become a slut. I was bitter towards her, until I met you. She got mad at the fact that I don't care about her anymore. A few weeks after Joanne broke up with me, I wanted to get back at her, so I had sex with Kate, my first."

"I like knowing your past," Callie said, "As long as you know that I'm your future."

"Of course, Calliope. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Arizona gave Callie a kiss and the two walked to Arizona's car.

* * *

The softball season was going great. The team was undefeated and Callie was becoming an even stronger pitcher. Arizona was so proud of her girlfriend. Callie knew without Arizona she would have never known she could even pitch. Coach Johnson told Callie it was a gift from God and she should make it big. Callie didn't want to make it big, she wanted to play in high school, then maybe college, but she really wanted to become a surgeon.

The girls hadn't been going to the hospital as much due to softball, but every time they had a chance, they were at the hospital volunteering their time.

The Miami High softball team was playing their biggest rivals tonight. The opposing team had won state the year before, so everyone knew this was about to be a very good game.

The game started off slowly, but began to speed up. Miami High was losing 12-17. Callie went out to pitch for the top of the 5th. She was nervous, but something inside her told her that she could do it.

The first two outs went smoothly and Callie began to get over confident. The best batter on the opposing team came up to bat. Callie gave a look to Arizona. She threw the first pitch.

"Ball!"

She threw the next pitch.

Callie could feel the ball was going extremely fast, she knew it would be a strike for sure. She knew Arizona would catch this. The ball was traveling to the right, but Arizona was determined to catch it. Arizona caught the ball, from the corner of her eye, she could see the girl on third running for home. She stood up to get the girl out, but instead the girl slammed into Arizona causing her knee to buckle. Arizona cried out in pain. Callie was in shock. She ran over to her girlfriend.

"WHERE'S THE TRAINER?" Callie screamed, "SHE NEEDS THE TRAINER!"

Coaches began to crowd around Arizona trying to figure out what was wrong. Arizona was crying and holding her knee. She had never felt so much intense pain in her life.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE TRAINER!?" Callie screamed again.

* * *

When the trainer arrived, he knew that it was more than likely an ACL tear, but they wouldn't know for sure until Arizona had an MRI. He told Callie to take her to the emergency room and to call her parents, who were out of town. Callie was being extremely protective of Arizona. She believed that it was her fault that Arizona was in this mess. After Callie explained that she couldn't drive, Joanne offered to drive the two girls to the hospital. Callie wanted to think twice, but she couldn't. She just wanted Arizona to be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

After a long visit to the hospital, Arizona found that she didn't have an ACL tear. Instead, she had a severe sprain. The doctors said that she would hopefully be back by districts, which made Arizona feel a little better. Arizona's parents made it to the hospital before Arizona's MRI. Although Callie and Arizona had been dating for a while, Callie had never met Arizona's parents. Luckily, when they arrived, Arizona's mom and dad gave Callie a warm hug and thanked her for being so good to their daughter. Callie blamed herself for Arizona's injury, but she knew that sports were full of injuries. She took a lot of notice to Arizona's injury. She wanted to learn about it and care for it in the best ways that she could.

* * *

"I'm so bummed," Arizona muttered.

Callie and Arizona were laying on the Robbins' couch while eating popcorn and watching TV. Callie had been spending a lot of time at Arizona's house. Her mom even offered to drive her over there. Callie knew she should come out to her parents, but she didn't want to risk losing Arizona.

"What's wrong?"

"UF wanted me, Calliope. Now I'm broken. Next time this happens I guarantee my ACL will be shot."

Callie rubbed Arizona's feet, "Maybe it's for the best..."

"What are you talking about?" Arizona frowned.

"You won't have to leave me."

"Wow, Callie. Please be more selfish. It's my dream to play softball in college."

"But, Arizona, you could stay here and play for Florida International," Callie tried to smile.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "The panthers suck. I wanna be a gator!"

"It's still Division I! Your mom said you applied there as a back up and you got in. All you have to do is tell them you're coming! You can stay here, go to school, play softball, volunteer at the hospital...and be with me. Why wouldn't you want to do that?!"

"Callie, just stay out of it."

* * *

Arizona refused to go to anymore games, but Callie knew that she had to keep the team focused. Arizona had been shutting her out, which gave Callie a lot more time to do things for herself. She spent a lot of her time at the batting cages, she wanted to be a strong batter since Arizona was out. Joanne, unfortunately, convinced Coach Johnson to let her take Arizona's position. The games without Arizona were devastating. Callie and Joanne had no connection and Joanne was terrible at catching.

At practice, Callie and Joanne were forced to try to work together.

"You need to step your game up, Torrinda," Joanne snorted to Callie.

"My pitching is on point. It's your dumbass that can't catch the ball."

"I do not see why Arizona likes you. You're just some big mexican bitch."

Callie took her fist and punched Joanne straight across the face. Joanne was in a state of shock when Callie punched her again, causing Joanne to fall. Callie got on top of Joanne and held her arms down. Joanne's nose was bleeding down her face.

"Wow. You think hitting me makes you the better person for Arizona. I'm sure she will love hearing about this."

Callie thought about punching Joanne again, but instead spit straight in her face.

"Cunt."

Coach Johnson ran over to the girls and began yelling at them. He didn't understand how they could be so immature. He didn't want to report this to the school because he knew he needed Callie if there was any chance of winning a game.

"Look girls, you need to come together. I don't care what makes you like each other but you need to find it. Joanne, let's get that nosebleed taken care of. Torres, you need to stay after and do some field work."

* * *

While Callie was cleaning up the field, she saw a beautiful blonde on crutches hopping towards her.

"Why hello there my little fighter," Arizona smirked.

"Who told you?!" Callie groaned.

"There are videos of it all over Twitter."

Callie looked down, "Do you think I'm terrible?"

Arizona laughed, "Are you kidding me? I love it when you get all hot and bothered. It really turns me on... Actually, it also makes me want to try harder to get back out here. I haven't been listening to you. I didn't realize that this was all so hard for you. I'm so sorry. I love you."

Arizona gave Callie a peck on the lips.

"I love you too. And it's really okay. Trust me, babe. I'll do anything to get you healthy again. When I go volunteering on Saturday, I'll ask what kind of physical therapy things we can do. You are going to get through this."


	13. Chapter 13

On Saturday morning, Callie's mom dropped her off at the hospital for volunteering. She talked to the volunteer leader and asked if she could be on orthopedic services today. The leader agreed and allowed Callie to work with Dr. Campbell, an orthopedic resident. Callie wanted to learn all that she could in order to help Arizona with her knee sprain.

After Callie and Dr. Campbell's introduction, Callie ran a few errands for the doctor before asking him about Arizona.

"So, I have a, um...friend who has a knee sprain. What types of things could she do for her knee?"

"I'd recommend her doing some quad clenches and short arcs. She can google some knee strengthening exercises."

"But...I'd like to know more."

Dr. Campbell smiled, "I need to go to surgery, but I can find you an intern to help answer your questions. I love someone who is willing to learn!"

The intern was named Dr. King. She was a small freckled girl who seemed very smart. Callie asked her the same questions she had asked Dr. Campbell. Callie learned all about the muscles in Arizona's knee and what exactly had happened to them during her injury. Dr. King also provided her with some physical therapy information.

"So, how long will it take for her to be back on the field?" Callie asked Dr. King.

"It just varies. If she works really hard it could be about two weeks. Even when she is cleared to play, she still will get pains in her knee, so you might want to watch out for that."

"She's a catcher, so I'm afraid that if she isn't fully healed that it may happened again and be much worse. She's afraid it's going to ruin her college career. I just want her to be okay."

"Well, I assure you that as long as she has been using her P.R.I.C.E. treatment and been using crutches, I believe that in a few more weeks her knee will be strong enough to start practicing again. After that, it will be when she feels ready to ease her way into playing in games."

"Thank you so much, you've been so much help!"

Dr. King smiled, "You know, you sound really interested in this. Have you ever thought about a career in orthopedics?"

"Um..no...I don't think I'm smart enough to be a surgeon really."

"Well, it's something to think about."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Callie said as she walked into the Robbins' home.

"Calliope, I've been missing you."

"I was at the hospital. I spent the day with Dr. Campbell and Dr. King. I found out about what happened to your knee and it's just so fascinating. All those muscles in your knee that allow you to walk and move, it's amazing. Anyways, I also got some information of physical therapy tricks you can do!"

Callie was proud of herself. She felt like she could help Arizona. Callie leaned down and gave Arizona a kiss. Arizona was laying on the couch, but she scooted over so Callie could lay in front of her.

"So, when do you wanna get started?" Callie asked.

"Um...We can go now. But I'm just so comfortable."

Arizona pulled Callie closer.

"Mmm...me too. But seriously. We need to start working now if you plan on catching again. That knee must be in tip top shape!"

The girls began working on a variety of exercises to help Arizona. Every time that Arizona was in pain, Callie would come to her rescue with a comforting kiss.

"You're doing awesome. I'm so proud of you."

"Well, thank you," Arizona smiled.

"I really love you."

Arizona laughed, "Well, I really love you too."

"No, seriously. I really, really love you."

Arizona kissed Callie.

"I love you too, crazy girl."


	14. Chapter 14

I will try to update as much as I can in the next few weeks, but I am going to be very busy. I'm sorry, but school comes first! Thanks for the views, reviews and follows! I AM ON HIATUS! I WILL BE BACK 03/17. I love you all, and I'm sorry it's been so long but greater things have yet to come!

* * *

Within a few weeks, Arizona was feeling like herself again. Callie had been doing all that she could to make Arizona's recovery great. The process brought the two girls together. Arizona's knee was fully functioning and she decided it was time for her to start practicing again. The coach didn't want her to get into things too quickly, so she started with warm-ups.

After warm-ups, Arizona wanted to keep practicing, but the coach told her that she needed to sit down. Callie ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked.

"Yes! Coach just doesn't want me to over do it. I'm going to rest a little, then I'll be back out there to catch."

"Okay, babe. But seriously, if it hurts no one is going to judge you if you come sit down and take a break. Everyone here knows that you've worked your ass off to get back out here."

Arizona smiled, "Get back out there. I wanna watch the little monster I created."

Callie grinned and smacked her glove to her butt with a wink.

After a while, Arizona got back up and started practicing. She took breaks often to rest her knee, she knew that she really shouldn't over do anything on her first day back.

Practice went great and the girls were looking better than ever. They had one more regular season game before their first district game. The regular season game was against a team from Doral, Florida. They weren't expected to be very good, but Arizona knew that her knee would make the game a challenge.

* * *

The game against Doral didn't have any of the girls worried. They knew their team was having a great season and it was their year to shine. Although, they tried their best to not be cocky. The opposing team went to bat first, which meant Arizona had to chose to get in the game or sit out the first inning. With a little nudge from Callie, Arizona got on her catching gear and made her way to the field. She took a deep breath before squatting. She made sure to keep her eyes on her beautiful girlfriend standing on the pitchers mound. Looking into Callie's eyes, she knew that she could accomplish anything.

At first, Arizona was a little jumpy. Her knee was irritating her, but she fought through the pain. Arizona sat out the fifth inning, but she was feeling very confident in her knee. The girls won the game 15-4. Callie was very proud of her girlfriend.

"I knew you could do it!"

"Sweetheart, we did it. I was looking at you the whole time. You are just so beautiful and your all mine!" Arizona grabbed Callie and gave her a huge hug.

"Aww, baby. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Callie smiled, "Do you want to go celebrate?"

"Mmm," Arizona nuzzled against Callie's shoulder, "Does that mean a trip to your bedroom?"

Callie laughed, "You wish! What about froyo?"

"You read my mind," Arizona said giving Callie a kiss.


End file.
